Oracle
by Psycho Kitty
Summary: *I am DONE!!*This is a DxH fic! ^.^ It's about a evil killer on the prowl and Hilde may be the only one to stop him! That is if she doesn't die first!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers

Disclaimers I DON'T OWN THEM!!!!! OK? Good! I realized I haven't said this in a long time, sorry! But anyway, this is a DxH fic! Hope you like...it's weird but hey! Those fics are the best kind! 

Hope you Like! 

And 

R&R 

Psycho Kitty 

^.^ 


	2. Chapter One

Oracle

  
  


New Year's Eve

Somewhere in New York City

  
  


Hilde runs down the street holding her black coat closed. She covers her head with a newspaper in a humble way of keeping the rain off. It is ten minutes to eight . . . ten minutes to get to work! She cures as she steps into a large puddle.

  
  


"Dammit! Ohhh mannnn!" She examines her now soaked left pant's leg, sock and shoe. Hilde looks up to the large clock that stands in the center of a small park across the street. The clock its self cannot be seen in the dark but its face shines like a second moon. "Sally is going to kill me if I'm late!" Forgetting about the leg, Hilde starts a mad dash across the street to the park. It is a short cut but not without a price. She only makes it half way when someone grabs her.

  
  


"Hold up little lady!" Says the man's voice. His face is hidden in the shadows. Hilde breaks free from his grasp but only to land in the arms of someone else.

  
  


"Yeah sweetheart! There _is_ a toll to pay if you want to pass here." She didn't need to look at this guy, she could tell he had a wicked smile. The other man circles once around them and then stops in front. He touches Hilde's face and frowns when Hilde doesn't do anything. The clouds from the storm move quickly above them and for a moment the light from the moon can escape. The man moves his hand away from her when he sees her smiling.

  
  


"What's with you?" He says. Hilde laughs. 

  
  


"I'm a retired prostitute . . . " She leads on a bit with a laugh. The two men look at her as if she were crazy. "So pleasure won't be the only thing you'll get out of me." She says in a sly voice. The man holding her lets go.

  
  


"She's a fucking pigeon!"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"She's full of diseases man!" Not risking it the two walk away letting Hilde run to the safety of the shadows. 

  
  


"What a sec . . . whoever heard of a retired prostitute?"

  
  


"Ahhh forget it man! I'm not risking getting no painful diseases."

  
  


"Yeah your right."

  
  


Oracle Star Hotline

  
  


Hilde runs up the stairs to the fourth floor where her work is, the 'Oracle Star Hotline'. It is a scam but for a good cause . . . really. The owner, Sally, takes girls off the streets, cleans them up and gives them a home until they can find a place. To pay her back the girls work for Sally's psychic hotline. 

  
  


"You're late!" Says Sally as Hilde enters the door. Hilde hangs up her coat and sits at her desk.

  
  


"Yes I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I ran into some trouble in the park."

  
  


"Really? What kind of trouble?" Sally may be hard sometimes but her heart is pure as gold. She cares about everyone who works for her and is like a mother or sister to everyone. That is why so many of the girls stay with Sally, even after they have paid her back.

  
  


"Nothing to worry about. I took care of them!" She winks at Sally. Sally sighs and turns to leave but not without saying . . . 

  
  


"One of these days someone if going to call your bluff." She says as she waves a finger in the air. Hilde shrugs and turns to her phone. It is true, she did lie to those men but it saved her. However, she still did say some truth. Thanks to Sally, Hilde is the only 'retired prostitute' in New York City and the only girl to say she is a virgin and a prostitute at the same time. Hilde had a ruff life. She lost her whole family to the wars with the colonies and the Alliance. She was born on the colonies but sent down to earth with her older brother to stay safe from the war up in space. But war found its way to earth and it took her brother. She has been living on the streets since she was seven and when she was thirteen she ran into a woman named Candy, or so was that her name for that month. Candy took her in and showed her the ropes and 'Big Cat Daddy', her pimp. Hilde never wanted to do it but since she stayed in Candy's apartment she owed Big Cat Daddy (He owned the apartment). Hilde was with Candy for a week before she was picked off the streets by someone. It was an old guy and before she got into the car she freaked and ran off. Hilde had never been so scared in her whole life. She felt like she ran for hours, crying the whole way, until she ran right into someone . . . Sally. Ever since then Hilde has been working with Sally, a total of three going on four years. 

  
  


Hilde sighs as she waits for the phone. It was going to be a long night. She looks around the room and sees that it is only her and three other women here, besides Sally. All the others have dates tonight. Hilde sighs again, this time out of sadness. She looks her self over. Hilde has nice fitting dark-blue jeans that match her eyes. The jeans have a look like they have dirt lightly dusted on them, but they aren't dirty. She has a gold tank top that makes the dirt dust on her jeans look gold as well. Her hair is to her chin, black, thick and curly. 

  
  


"Someday I guess. I won't have to have another lonely New Years." She is about to lower her head on her desk when the phone rings. Hilde looks at the phone and looks around. The other women are on the phones. For some reason Hilde is scared to pick up the line. It rings again, beckoning her to answer. With a shaking hand she picks up.

  
  


"Oracle Star Hotline. How my I help you?" There is a long silence and she is about to hang up when a creepy male voice speaks.

  
  


"Tell me what I'm going to do tonight." Is all he says. His voice makes gooses bumps crawl up her back and arms. She swallows hard.

  
  


"Uh . . . Let me see . . . I . . . uh . . . "

  
  


"You're new at this, aren't you?"

  
  


"N-no! I see that your future holds . . . "

  
  


"NO!" Hilde almost drops the phone to his harsh voice. "I don't care about my future! Tell me what will happen tonight! TONIGHT!" He yells. Hilde closes her eyes wanting to hang up but she couldn't . . . then something happens . . . Hilde saw something. 

  
  


"I...I see your apartment . . . " She starts. Hilde can't control herself. It is like she is in this persons place. Things seem so real that she could almost touch them. "You're having a drink . . . outside on your balcony . . . " The man laughs. Hilde can hear the rattling of ice in a glass over the phone.

  
  


"That is true. I am enjoying the cool air on my balcony with my favorite drink. Go on . . . " He says amused by her words.

  
  


"The doorbell rings. You put the glass and something else down . . . you walk to the door and open it. There is a blonde girl . . . she seems annoyed . . . "

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


"Yes, you let her in . . . she sits down on the couch. You ask her something . . . she turns and glares at you . . . " Hilde can't see the man . . . she can only see what he is seeing.

  
  


"What did I ask?"

  
  


"I...I can't hear it . . . but she nods." Hilde starts to shake. She has a bad feeling . . . "You turn to a bar and fix her a drink . . . Oh . . . oh God!" She says as she sees him not only take the drink but a bat as well . . . he hands her the drink and hides the bat behind him. She turns her back to him, still sitting down. He raises the bat above him and . . . 

  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Hilde cries a scream. Tears flow freely as she and the phone fall to the floor. She kneels, holding her head. Hilde tries to get rid the horrible image that is still running in her head . . . they don't stop until the girl in her mind is dead. Sally and the others run to her aid. One of the girls mindlessly hangs up the phone.

  
  


"Hilde? Hilde!! Are you all right?" Says Sally as she helps Hilde up. She is still crying and hugs Sally.

  
  


"He killed her! He killed her!" Is what she says. The others look at her and then each other, not knowing what to do.

  
  


"Who? Who killed who Hilde?"

  
  


"There still maybe time to save her! Yes! I have to call the police!" Hilde turns to the phone and calls 911.

  
  


Police Station

  
  


"Look at him!" Says a police officer to his partner next to him. "He thinks he's so big just because he is from the colonies!" The other nods.

  
  


"Yes. All colonists think that way about us earth people. Look! I mean what do they see in him? For the love of everything sweet and pure, the boy has a braid!" Both men shake their head and stare at the new detective from L2. All the female police officers stand around him and laugh and blush as he talks on and on and on . . . 

  
  


"They don't even care about what he is saying!"

  
  


"Yeah. Just as long as he is talking to them . . . " The door behind the two men suddenly opens. Everyone turns to face the person who opened the door and salutes them. It is a woman with brown hair that is tightly bonded in two buns just below her ears. She has perfect circular glasses that fit nicely on her face. She scans the room and sees the person she is looking for . . . the only one not saluting.

  
  


" At ease." Everyone places their arms to their sides. "Duo Maxwell?" Says the woman. Duo does a bow with a goofy grin. The women giggle but straiten up when the higher officer glares at them.

  
  


"At your serves my lady . . . " Again with the giggles and the cold glare. 

  
  


"You may enter Mr. Maxwell." She enters her office.

  
  


"Excuse me my lovely ladies . . . "Duo turns to the ladies and bows to them. They giggle and say 'Oh you' and 'You flirt'.  Duo still bowing backs up till he is between the two men. He stands up and turns to face the office. "Gentlemen."

  
  


"Sit down Mr. Maxwell." Says the woman. She closes the door and takes a seat at her desk. Duo looks around the room and then to her desk. He looks at the name tag and reads the name . . . ("Une uh? I've heard of her . . . ") "Mr. Maxwell . . . " She starts. She intertwines her fingers together and rests them on her desk. Duo is getting a sinking feeling. "Do you know why you are here?" She says amused by Duo's face. Duo looks around and then scratches his head.

  
  


"Is it because I don't work with others?" She shakes her head 'no'.

  
  


"Uh . . . is it because I shoot first and ask questions later?" She shakes her head 'no'.

  
  


"It's because I always spike the punch at all the officer's parties?"  She shakes her head 'no'.

  
  


"Ok . . . how about the fact that I slept with the Chief of Police's daughter?" She gave him a look of horror. Duo could not help but laugh. "Got you with that one! No. I didn't sleep with her. Even tho _did_ she ask . . . " He trailed off scratching his chin as he remembers her asking him to home with her.

  
  


"No Mr. Maxwell. You are here to train . . . " 

  
  


"WHAT?" He stands up slamming the palms of his hands on her desk. "You have got to be kidding me!"

  
  


"No. I am not. You are young and a good detective. But that is where your qualities stop. Because you are young, they are being nice to you . . . they believe your maturity hasn't caught up with you yet and feel you need to train more to better yourself. You are here to work under my wing. See, here on earth we do things differently. Whenever I or any officer higher than you enters, you stand strait and salute. You stay how you are until told other wise." Duo's mouth drops. He couldn't believe what he is hearing! They think he is immature? So he did a little prank here and there and was a little _too_ friendly with the female officers, but to send him to earth? "As of today you are working with detective Wufei. You are to do as he says . . . I gave him permission to do whatever it takes to get you to calm your ways. Do you get it?" He nods.

  
  


"Alright. I'll play along . . . but I will be let back on the colonies right?" She nods. "Ok? Where will I stay? My stuff is kind of up in space and . . . "

  
  


"You will be staying with Wufei and your stuff will be sent to you this weekend."

  
  


"This weekend? But . . . but it's Wednesday!"

  
  


"And?" Duo stops himself from going on. He turns in defeat and heads for the door when it slams open.

  
  


"Latinate Une! You have to hear this!" Says a female officer. She blushes and smiles at Duo. He smiles back. Une leaves the room to where another officer awaits with a phone.

  
  


"Some girl is going on about a murder . . . " Une takes the phone.

  
  


"Hello?" There is a long pause. "Hold on there miss. Please calm down . . . take a deep breath . . . good. Now start from the top . . . Ok . . . really? When? Where? Well how do you know this if . . . what? Miss, don't play games with me!" She says in a harsh voice.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"I AM NOT PLAYING GAMES!!!! You have to do something! You . . . you . . . " Hilde places a hand over her eyes as she leans up against the wall. She slides down crying. "You have to believe me . . . " The images are dying down now and she fears she may not be able to save the girl. Then Hilde remembers the balcony . . . ("The view! He was looking at Central Park! I think . . . ") "You have to go to the Clare Days Apartments! He is on the . . . I guess the top floor! You have to hurry!"

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  
  


As Hilde talks Une asks that they trace the call. She looks down at the number . . . (" I know that number . . . Sally!") Sally's hotline has had their brush with the law too many times but there is no law that says Sally can't do what she is doing . . . "Where? Clare Days? Alright miss. We'll go there but if this is a joke . . . yes I understand you don't think it's a joke . . . Alright? Happy New Year." Click. "Alright Joe . . . David. Check it out." The two men nod and head out. "Kate, get Wufei. I want him to go down to the Oracle Star Hotline and find the one who made the call." 

  
  


"Right!" Kate runs down the hall to find Wufei. Une heads toward her room.

  
  


"Does this mean I have to go?" Says Duo. He tries to give her the puppy dog eyes but she doesn't even look at him.

  
  


"Yes." She closes her door.

  
  
  
  


****Clare Days Apartments

  
  


A man stands on his balcony looking over Central Park. His home is on the very top. He puts down his glass and his phone on a table next to him as he hears his door bell. He smiles and walks over to the door. Behind the door is a very annoyed blonde woman . . . 

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


That's it for this story's first chapter. This one won't be long. It's just a filler until I work out Child of Hope with my friends Lady Night and Bunny Girl. We are going to write it together! Yea! I can get some help. It takes me soooooooo long to write stuff and I really need an editor. I apologize for any mistakes. Please don't hold it against me! Well, I hope you like this one! Please read my other stuff and email me! I will email you back! And if you leave an email I will email you! Scary huh? Hee hee! Oh well. Check out Mama-sama's web page! It has my stories as well as some great others. Of course it has her works as well! ^.^ OH! And one of my art works are up on that page as well! Check it out! 

  
  


See ya!

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 2

Oracle

~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~/*\~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~

  
  


Wufei steps out of his car and looks at the address written on the small piece of paper. Seeing that this is the right address he takes the time to look around. The neighborhood isn't bad. A little run down but what isn't? Duo comes out of the car and whistles as he looks up at the building before him. It is an eight-story red brick building with a rusted fire escape on the side. Beside the third window on the third floor is a neon sign that says: Oracle Star Hotline. The 'c' in Oracle flickers off and on.

  
  


"Well, this looks homey!" Says Duo as he places his hands on his hips and looks around. He looks like a child who is in a toy store. His eyes are wide with amazement and he has on a big grin. He seems to be enjoying everything he sees. "Where I come from . . . " He says as he turns to Wufei, who is ignoring him. "We don't see much places like this. Everything is so clean and sterile. Almost makes you afraid to touch anything." He laughs a bit. Duo sees that Wufei is not listening. He frowns and walks in the building. "See, I like how things look here on earth. Looks like someone lives here!" He laughs again. Wufei pushes the button to the elevator. He closes his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, trying his best to ignore the braided boy.

  
  


******~/*\~**

  
  


Sally tries her best to calm her friend down. She doesn't understand what had just happened. One moment Hilde was happy and the next she was screaming and crying about a murder. She walks over to her friend, who is sitting on a red plush couch, and hands her some hot Black Current tea.

  
  


"Here, drink this." Hilde takes it in her shaking hands. The red in her eyes has gone down and her checks are stained with tears. Hilde holds the cup in one hand and rubs her eyes with the front of the other hand.

  
  


"Thank you." She takes a sip. "Do you think she'll be alright?"

  
  


"Who?"

  
  


"The girl I saw!" She says a little annoyed. Sally sighs and nods 'yes'.

  
  


"I think she'll be fine." Sally takes a seat next to Hilde. "You know . . . if this is true . . . we can make it big! Just think! People would defiantly call! We can make a fortune!"

  
  


"I hope it's not true . . . " Says Hilde in a soft voice. She takes another sip. Sally is about to speak up again when one of the remaining girls enters Sally's office.

  
  


"Sally! Some detectives are here!" The girl moves out of the way as Wufei walks in.

  
  


"Hello Sally." He says coldly. Sally stands up and walks over to him. 

  
  


"Hello Wufei." She says in the same tone.

  
  


**~/*\~**

  
  


Duo looks around the room. It is a big apartment that has at least twenty desks in total. Four rows, five desks in each row. Two women sit next to each other with their backs to Duo. They are going on about what happened. Duo smiles and walks up to them. They stop their conversation and look at him.

  
  


"Hello. I'm detective Duo Maxwell. Could you tell who called?" He smiles his best and the girls blush. They point to Sally's office. "Thank you ladies." He nods and heads toward the room. He smiles to himself as he hears the two start talking about him in giggles. Duo smiles at the girl standing outside the office and enters. The first thing Duo noticed is his new partner. He is toe to toe with some blonde woman and having a staring contest with her. Duo is about to break it up when his eyes land on a petite girl sitting on a red plush couch. She is looking down at her cup of hot tea and he can tell she has been crying. Wufei and the woman seem unimportant to Duo as he walks by them. Sally quickly looks at Duo and then returns to Wufei.

  
  


"Why did they send _you_?" She says.

  
  


"Because you called about a murder that hasn't happened." He says. Hilde's head shoots up and for the first time she sees Duo. For a moment she forgot what Wufei had said.

  
  


"So . . . you made the call?" He says in a calm voice as he takes a seat next to her. Hilde nods and takes a sip of tea. She then remembers what Wufei said and speaks up.

  
  


"If she hasn't died yet, then that means you stopped it, right?" Wufei looks over at Hilde. She becomes worried for Wufei is glaring at her.

  
  


"We are here to take you in if the call if fake." Hilde stands up and slams her cup down on the coffee table in front of her. 

  
  


"It was not a fake call!" She yells. Duo stands up and glares over at Wufei.

  
  


"Hold on lady. No one is thinking it's fake . . . we just have to be sure." He says to clam Hilde down. 

  
  


"Be sure of what? Are you not looking into it? You . . . you haven't even gone to the place I told you too!" She says in disbelief. Hilde falls back in her seat and covers her face with her hands as another set of tears comes. Duo kneels down in front of her. He pulls away her hands and smiles gently.

  
  


"We _are_ looking in it. Just excuse my partner. He obviously isn't a people person." Wufei glares at Duo and makes a mental note to kick his ass. "A mater of fact, we have two officers at that place. So don't worry. All we want is to know how you knew about this. I mean . . . you are no where near the place you gave us . . . so how did you know?" Hilde sniffed back her tears and takes a deep breath.

  
  


"If I tell you . . . you won't lock me up or anything?" 

  
  


"Nope. You have my word. And I never lie." He extends his hand and she takes it. They shake hands and Hilde's features lighten. Then, as she is about to speak, Wufei's cell phone goes off. He says a quick apology and leaves the room. Hilde is happy the guy left. She didn't like being under his stare. 

  
  


"It . . . it happened so fast . . . one moment I am talking to this guy and the next thing I am seeing things!"

  
  


"What did he ask you?" Says Duo.

  
  


"He wanted to know what he was going to do tonight! He didn't care about his future . . . just tonight." Tears start to fill her eyes. ("NO! I am not going to cry! Not in front of him!") Hilde turns her gaze to the braided boy. She looks into his deep purple eyes and blush rushes to her checks. Duo couldn't help but smiles at her. She looks so cute with her checks all flushed. Hilde quickly turns to face Sally and talks to her. "I started to see things . . . I saw him kill this girl . . . " She failed at keeping the tears down. They came down her face as she remembers the girl being beaten to death. 

  
  


"Well . . . " Wufei comes in the room. He looks pail, like he has seen a ghost. "It appears that the girl was right . . . " Hilde looks up at him with hope in her eyes.

  
  


"Then you saved her?" She says. Wufei shakes his head 'no'. Hilde covers her face and cries. Sally moves to comfort her. Duo stands up and walks over to Wufei.

  
  


"Duo . . . the girl . . . she was beaten to a pulp. They don't even think they can identify her." Hilde's sobs become louder. "Miss. We need you to come with us and answer some questions." Hilde shakes her head 'no' and Sally glares at him. "Miss, if you don't come with us . . . I will arrest you on charges of murder." 

  
  


"What the hell Wufei? She didn't kill the girl!" Says Duo. Sally stands up and grabs Wufei.

  
  


"How dare you! How dare you do this to her! She has nothing to do with it! She was here the whole time!"

  
  


"I don't care. She knew about the murder. For all we know she could be working with the guy who killed the girl! She just got scared and turned him in so she would be safe!" Wufei takes out his handcuffs but doesn't get far. Duo stops him with a punch in the stomach.

  
  


"You heartless son-of-a-bitch! Leave the girl alone! She will talk on her own time! Now lets go! We have bigger problems." Wufei is about to attack Duo but comes up with a better plan. He nods and heads out the door. Duo rips off some paper from a note pad on Sally's desk and writes something down. He hands it to Hilde. "Here. When you feel like talking . . . call me. My name is Duo Maxwell but you can just call me Duo. Ok?" He takes her hand and places the paper in it. Then he lifts her chin with his hand to make sure she understands. She nods and grips the paper tightly in her hands. Duo smiles and heads after Wufei. "Ladies, I wish you a Happy New Year." With that he is gone.

  
  


**~***~*~**/*\** **The Next Day** **/*\~***~*~

  
  


Duo sits at his/Wufei's desk. He sits and waits for Wufei to come in. Duo got up early today so he can personal kick Wufei's ass. ("That little prick! I can't believe he told on me! I hit him and he runs to Une and goes "Wha Wha...big-old mean Duo hit me! Wha Wha." Little coward. And here I was thinking he was a man!") Wufei enters and Duo stands up. Wufei has some files with him and drops them on the table. Duo crakes his knuckles, ready to rumble when Wufei spoke...

  
  


"Here is the file on Hilde." Duo puts his hands down and picks up the file. He is about to ask 'who' when... "She's the girl who made the call." Wufei turns and leaves the room. As he closes the door he couldn't help but smile. ("Got out of that one...") Duo, forgetting about Wufei, sits down and reads the file. To anyone who would look at him would think he is reading a best seller. Duo can't put the file down. The girl sparked an interest in him. An interest so strong that he has to know everything about her. 

  
  


After reading her file, Duo can't help but feel the need to meet this girl...they have much in common. "We're both orphans..." He says to himself. Duo rubs his face and wonders why he got up so early. His mind tell him why and he is about to hunt Wufei down when his cell phone goes off.

  
  


"Hello?"

  
  


"Duo?"

  
  


"Yes? Who is this?"

  
  


"It's me...Hilde...I want to talk."

  
  
  
  


****~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~/*\~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~

Ok, I know they are Out Of Charter...and sorry for making Wufei a tattle tail! But don't leave yet Wufei lovers! I did that for a reason! Wufei wants to get rid of Duo. He doesn't want him to find out his secret! ^.~ See...there _is_ reason to my madness! ^.^

  
  


So anyhow, did you like it? Please tell me! If you do I write more and faster! I have chapter one of 'Child of Hope' done and will be posting it soon! (I hope...it all really depends on how fast I can do HTML.) Oh! And I have up to chapter...er..SIX! Done in "Coming Shadows'! *Happy Dance* 

^.^ I'm one happy Kitty!^.^

R&R

  
  


~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~/*\~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~

  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Oracle

~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~/*\~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~

  
  


"Sure thing babe. Where are you?" There is a long pause. Duo taps his fingers on the desk. "Hello?"

  
  


"I'm at home."

  
  


"Ok. Well, I kind of need to know where that is so I can meet you." Another long pause. ("Man, she mustn't trust anyone . . . poor girl.") "Look, I'm new here, so I don't know they place. But I do know Central Park. How about there? In about an hour?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"Alright! I will see you then babe!" Hilde hangs up the phone and stares at it for some time. She is in the basement of her apartment doing her laundry. In a corner of the room is a TV set that is playing the news. On the screen is the report about the murder last night.

  
  


"What a way to go." Says a woman.

  
  


"Yeah. Poor girl. Do they know who did it?" says another.

  
  


"No. They can't even tell who the girl is!"

  
  


"Oh my!" The two women leave Hilde alone in the laundry room. She sighs and takes her wash out.

  
  


"Why me?" She says to herself as she head for her room.

  
  


**~*~*~/*\ Central Park** **/*\~*~*~**

  
  


In the shade of a tree, sits Duo on a bench. He admires the scenery of the park and the people who are walking, riding, and running by him. They seem so happy. Duo sighs . . . ("If I were told the earth was this great . . . I may never have stayed in the colonies.") Duo has always heard that the earth in a dirty, cruel, and horrid place. But he hasn't seen anything that would suggest that. Sure there is a little trash here and there but at least you don't feel like you are in a cold hospital all the time. He glances down at his watch and tips his hat to shade his eyes from the approaching sun. ("Didn't think this park would be this big . . . damn. Should have picked a better place.") He is beginning to feel that this may have been a waste of his time when a cute girl on skates rolls by. She smiles at him and he smiles back. ("Maybe it won't be a waste of my time . . . too bad tho, I would have liked to meet that girl again . . . oh well") Duo stands up and heads over to the girl who, suddenly decided that she is thirsty, stops to get a drink at a water fountain. 

  
  


"Duo?" Duo stops to the voice. He gets chills up his back. Not the bad chills you get when you see something horrible, the kind you get when you see something amazing. He turns to the voice and sees a girl in the shadows. She is looking down and has her hands in front of her. The girl is wearing a black sweater jacket with a white tank top underneath. She has on what looks like black leather pants and shoes . . . her hair is black, short, thick and curly. She looks up at him with a sad expression on her face. Almost as if she is waiting for him to hit her or something. Duo_ was _going to say something about being late . . . _was_ . . . Then he saw her blue eyes. In the shadows and with the help of her pail skin and cloths, her eyes almost glow . . . making them the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

  
  


"Hilde . . . ?"

  
  


"Yes? Can we sit? I'm tired . . . It is a long way from my house and I don't have a car."

  
  


"Sure." He leads her back to the bench. "Why all black?"

  
  


"I'm in mourning."

  
  


"Oh . . . sorry. If you want to talk about that . . . I the guy to go to." He laughs as he puts his hands behind his head. Soon his laugh trails off. "I've lost everyone in my life . . . so I know how you feel."

  
  


"I didn't know them . . . " He looks at her and sees she is staring at the ground in front of her. "I'm mourning the girl's death . . . from last night."

  
  


"Oh . . . well. Since you are here . . . you must want to talk about it." She nods yes. Tears form in her eyes. "Now . . . don't cry . . . uh . . . here." He hands her a handkerchief. She takes it and says a tearful 'Thank you'. "Look. If you don't want to . . . "

  
  


"Why did you help me?"

  
  
  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Last night . . . your partner was ready to lock me up for murder. It does make sense . . . "

  
  


"Are you saying you _did_ play a part in the murder?"

  
  


"No. Not like that . . . it's just . . . why did you believe me when I told you I saw it happen without actually being there."

  
  


"I don't know . . . maybe because the murder took place too far away for you to do it and . . . well . . . you seem like a nice girl . . . the type who doesn't bend the rules . . . " Hilde laughs at that. He looks at her curiously and then smiles. "What? Are you saying you _are_ a bad girl?" He says in a teasing voice. Hilde blushes and looks at him appalled. Duo laughs at her reaction. "Sorry, babe. I'm just playing."

  
  


"Hmmm." She looks back down to the ground in front of her. "Are all cops from the colonies like this?"

  
  


"How did you know I'm from the colonies?" She stands up and turns to face him. 

  
  


"You _are_ Duo Maxwell right?" Duo smiles his famous smile and stands up to take a bow.

  
  


"That is correct! But it has been six years since my last battle. I'm amazed that you earth people would remember someone like me!" Hilde similes lightly and walks away. Duo follows her as she casually walks down the path.

  
  


"How could anyone forget the 'Great God of Death'? Also known as 'Loud Mouth', 'Braid Boy . . . "

  
  


"Odd . . . I never remember the papers saying that? I always thought they said . . . 'Hottest Guy in The World', 'Dashing', 'Handsome', 'Good Looking' . . . the list goes on . . . "

  
  


"Well, the papers here never said any of those . . . " She laughs as Duo pouts.

  
  


"Well, you guys here on earth never liked us colonists anyway. So why would you say anything nice?" Hilde glares at him. Duo does a nervous laugh and decides it is time to change the subject. "You don't want to talk about last night do you?" She shakes her head 'no'.

  
  


"But I must. If I am to clear my name with your partner."

  
  


"Lady, let me tell you this . . . you shouldn't worry about him. I'm not like him or any officer of the law you will find here on earth. Up on the colonies we respect the people and try not to make them fear us . . . "

  
  


"Not all officers are bad . . . Sure, there are some who use their power to live a hidden life of crime, and many do have secrets . . 

  
  


**~*~*~/*\ Elsewhere** **/*\~*~*~**

  
  


Wufei steps out of his car and looks over at the red brick building. He smiles as he walks up to it.

  
  


"Stupid Maxwell . . . " He chuckles to himself as he enters the building.

  
  


**~*~*~/*\ Central Park** **/*\~*~*~**

  
  


"But not all of them are bad. But what about you? Weren't you the guy whose best friend ended up being a killer?" Duo becomes pail and his expression quickly turns for the worse. He looks at Hilde hurt and she regrets what she said. "I'm sorry Duo. I didn't mean . . . "

  
  


"No . . . it's ok." He says in a soft voice. He shoves his hands in his coat's pockets. The two are silent for sometime. Then Duo stops. "You know . . . how about I meet you for dinner?" Hilde is shocked. One moment he is sad the next he is back to his happy self. "Here." He hands her Wufei's business card. Duo has crossed out Wufei and replaced it with his name. "Call the home number and the office . . . the cell is his. Here why don't I write down my cell's number." He takes the card back and writes his number. "Lets make the date for...Is six o'clock fine!"

  
  


"Uh . . .well you see . . . "

  
  


"Nope. I won't take 'No' for an answer. Meet me for dinner or I will arrest you!" He laughs out loud, so loud that people around him stop for a second. 

  
  


"Alright . . . I'll call you." She smiles and walks off. Duo keeps his eyes on her until she disappears in a restroom. He turns around on his heels as he starts to whistling joyously.

  
  


Hilde throws cold water on her face. She lets the water drip down her face. Hilde can't tell if the droplets are from the water or from her tears. The image of the girl in gone now but not the pain. To Hilde, it seemed as if she was the one killing the girl . . . "All too real." She straitens herself up and opens a stall's door. The moment she enters, the door to the stall slams shut. She turns to examine the door and can see that someone is behind it. Hilde applies pressure to the door and is greeted with nothing . . . the door wont move. "Hello?" She says . . . no answer. "Could you please let go of the door?" She says to the one behind the door. Nothing . . . she starts to panic. Hilde looks down to the persons' feet and sees that the shoes are mens. She stands up and is now really worried . . . she backs away as best as she can . . . she places a hand over her mouth and shakes her head 'no . . . no . . . no . . . no'. Tears run down her face. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!" She yells at the person. There is a soft laugh.

  
  


"Tell me what I'm going to do . . . " Says the same chilling voice from yesterday.

  
  


"NO!" She cries/screams. "Help! Someone HELP! DUO!!!"

  
  


"Don't waste your breath pretty one . . . I'm not going to hurt you . . . my oracle. I just want to know what will happen today?"

  
  


"Why? You know what you're going to do!" She through grinding teeth.

  
  


"To tell you the truth my dear . . . I wasn't going to kill her that way. But I loved your way and wanted to see what else you have in mind . . . inspire me!"

  
  


"Damn you! I will NOT be blamed for your actions!"

  
  


"Tell me . . . NOW!" He hits the door. Hilde thinks for a while. ("If I can do this again then . . . I hope Duo didn't go far . . . ") Hilde places a hand on the door and closes her eyes . . . she lets her mind go . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~/*\~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~

  
  


Hee Hee! What is Wufei up too? And gee, I wonder who Duo's friend is (^.~ Whink, Whink ~.^)? What will Hilde see? And will the guy let her go once she tells him his future? Come back and read the next chapter! Please R&R! They are my only support! I live off them . . . sniff . . . sniff. You write something and see how reviews become a huge part of your life! It's what got me to reviewing!

Be the way-

I would like to thank Mama-sama for reviewing every chapter of ALL my stories! You are the greatest! 

  
  


~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~/*\~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~


	5. Chapter 4

Oracle

~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~>/*\~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~ 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Wufei knocks on the cheap wooden door and waits. He shifts his weight for a bit and then takes a pose like some soldier ready for command. Wufei places his hands behind his back and closes his eyes.   


Drip   


Drip   


He looks down to see a puddle of water next to his shoes. He takes a step to the side to avoid being hit. ("Cheap place . . . ") The door opens just a crack and a pair of green eyes' look at him and then slams the door shut. A few clicks and the door reopens to a short brunette girl. She smiles and makes a gesture for him to enter.   


"Welcome Wufei. Sally has been waiting."   
  
  
  


**~*~*~>/***\ Central Park>/*\~*~*~

  
  


Hilde tries to remain calm and collect while she tries to see the future. However, in the back of her mind a small voice rings . . .   


_"He's going to kill you . . . "_   


("I know . . . but if I can see where the murder will take place, I may be able to stop him.")   


_"Do you really think so? Do you really want to see another murder?"_   


("Of course I don't but the murder can't take place too far from here . . . I can scream and there are many people around . . . ") An image flashes before her . . .   


"I see . . . "   


"Yes?" He says with an excited voice; like a child who can't wait for the ending of a great story.   


"You're sitting on a bench . . . looking at your watch . . . a woman with long black hair comes to you . . . She is wearing a navy blue outfit . . . " Hilde can hear the man sigh impatiently as she draws her prediction out. She does this in hopes that someone will come in and see the man. If someone were to enter, Hilde would scream a warning to the woman.   


"I know what she'll look like! Get on with the part where I **_KILL_**!!" He says the word 'kill' with powerful emotion.   


"You lead her away . . . to an alley."   


"Yes?" There is that child like emotion again. He is acting like every word that comes out of Hilde is spun with gold . . . like it is the most amazing thing . . . he can't get enough.   


"You . . . you're nervous." Hilde says in a puzzled voice. "Why . . . " She tightens her eyelids close, trying to make out what has him upset. She can see his hands. They are covered in sweat. She can't stop what he is doing but he keeps looking behind him . . . as if he is being followed.   


"Go ON!" He says, waking her from her stupor.   


"Hold on . . . " Hilde rests her forehead on the door. "You . . . you have an icepick now, taken from her left pocket . . . AAAAAAAAA!" Hilde hasn't seen the murder yet. What made her scream and fall to the floor is the fact that the very icepick she saw him take out of his pocket has now puncher its self in the stall's door, missing her face by an inch. Hilde can't stop the tears from coming now.   


"This icepick?" He says amused.   


"Y-yes . . . " Hilde holds back her tears and stands up. She turns to face the door. The icepick is removed and a soft laugh is heard.   
  
  
  


**~*~*~>/***\ Outside>/*\~*~*~

  
  


Duo sits on the same bench as before and takes in a deep breath. He glances at his watch and then looks up at the clear sky. For January, the weather is quite nice. People are outside with light jackets and maybe a scarf.   


"Maybe I will take a break . . . " Duo tips his hat to cover his eyes as he adjusts himself in a comfortable sleeping/sitting position. Soon all the noise disappears as he drifts of in a quiet, peaceful sleep . . .   


"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"   


Duo jumps up and grabs his gun. He looks around and sees nothing but confused people. Then he sees Hilde running out of the restroom. She is holding her right arm and has a small limp to her run.   


"HILDE?" He yells at her. She doesn't look at him. Hilde is instead yelling at the people to tell her . . .   


"Where did he go? Did anyone see a man run out of here? Anyone? What the hell? Are you ALL BLIND? A man just ran out here! Someone had to have seen him!" She grabs a man closest to her. She shakes him by the collar of his jacket. "DID you see him?! HUH?"   


"Let go Lady! What are you? Insane?" He breaks from her grip. Hilde starts to cry.   


"Come out you coward! You son-of-a- DUO!" She sees Duo running up to her. Hilde smiles and makes her way to him. Little does she know that two cops are after her. One grabs her feet, making her fall on her hurt arm, while the other gets the handcuffs. He pins her arms behind her back, ignoring her cry of pain and protest. Duo speeds up and tackles the officer. The other officer pins Hilde down with one arm and uses the other to grab his gun. However . . . Duo is much faster.   
  
  
  
  


"Drop the gun now!" Says Duo. He is in the same position as the cop who has Hilde pinned. Duo uses his knee to hold the cop down so he can take out his badge. "I'm Detective Duo Maxwell and that lady is under my protection. Unhand her or you will have to answer to Une and _me_!" The officer looks at the badge and then to Duo and then to Hilde. Seeing that the guy wasn't going to listen, Duo stands up. Duo keeps the other cop down by pinning his wrists behind his back with his (Duo's) foot. He points the gun closer to the cop who has Hilde. It is silent, no one moves, speaks one even breathes. Suddenly, the sound of a faint plea for help can be heard.   


"Please . . . you have to stop him . . . " Says the voice. Duo and the cops look toward Hilde. She sniffs back her tears. "He was here . . . still here maybe . . . blond hair . . . he has blond hair!"   


"Who?" Says Duo.   


"The killer . . . he did this to me." The cop holding her puts his gun away and moves off her. Duo does the same and kneels down beside Hilde. He gently flips her over to examine her. Her right arm is covered in blood and her left leg has a slash on the upper thigh. "Don't worry about me . . . I'll live but I can't say much for the woman he is going to kill." Hilde grabs Duo's collar and brings his face closer to hers "You have to stop him!!! He has blond hair and is about my height! He's wearing a brown suit!! STOP HIM!!" She places her head on his chest as she repeats the words 'Stop him . . . ' over and over. Hilde lets go of Duo and falls to the ground breathing heavily. Duo scops her up in his arms and stands up.   


"Go and find a guy who fits that description!"   


"But?"   


"NOW!" The two cops get up and do as he says. Duo turns around and runs for a taxi.   
  
  
  


**~*~*~>/***\ Prison Cell on L1>/*\~*~*~

  
  


Hero sits on his bed looking out into space. He has been here for six years. He is the war hero who killed thirteen women, the war hero who is awaiting death. The only reason it has taken the sentence this long is the fact that he _is_ a war hero. In three days he will be put to death. Hero has never said he did it and never will . . . they believe him but he can't/ won't tell where he was during the murders . . .   


"Relena . . . "   
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hero . . . why won't you let me save you?" Says Relena has she leaves the prison. She knows where he was during the murders . . . he was with her, the wife of the President of L1.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~>/*\~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~ 

Did you like? Tell me!! Reviews are what makes me write faster! 

^.^ 

~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~>/*\~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~ 


	6. Chapter 5

Oracle

~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~/*\~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~*~*~***~***~*~

  
  
  
  


"Three days huh?" Says Duo. He places a finger in his ear to shut out the background noise.

  
  


"Yes . . . Duo what am I going to do? He won't let me explain!"

  
  


"Relena, did you _try _to talk to the authorities?"

  
  


"Yes, they won't listen unless Hero confirms what I'm saying . . . and he won't!!!" He can hear Relena crying. "Duo . . . You have to do something!!"

  
  


"Relena, if you can't do anything than how can _I_? You are the wife of the president of L2!!! What am I? An _immature_ detective." He says in disgust. Duo hates the fact that is now labeled as "Immature".

  
  


"You're his best friend and a hero like him! They will listen to you!"

  
  


"Look . . . I can't say anything 'cause I wasn't with him! Besides . . . Hero must have a good reason not to say anything in his defense."

  
  


"You don't know . . . " She says, not as a question but as a statement. 

  
  


"Know what?"

  
  


"Hero . . . he was . . . with . . . "

  
  


"Oh no! He wouldn't do anything like that . . . he's not stupid."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"If that's the case . . . that he was with you . . . Hero wouldn't do anything for . . . "

  
  


"For what?" She cuts him off. Her defense up. "Love? He's going to die because he doesn't want to shame me! I love him! There! I said it!"

  
  


"Good." Now Duo cuts her off. His own anger starting to show. "Now march down there and tell them what you told me!" There is a long pause. "You can't, can you?"

  
  


"Duo . . . I've tried . . . my husband silences everything I say! He doesn't want me to shame him . . . " Her voice is filled with sorrow and pain. Duo is about to say something when a doctor taps him on the shoulders. He looks over at the doctor. The doctor mouths the words 'You can see her now.' Duo nods and waves thanks.

  
  


"Relena . . . If you really love him . . . you will do this for him. Tell that husband of yours to fudge off!" There is a soft giggle.

  
  


"Thanks Duo . . . "

  
  


"For what?"

  
  


"For not swearing in front of me." Duo smiles.

  
  


"Sure thing babe. Take care. Bye." He hangs up the phone. Duo spends sometime at the phone before leaving. ("Hero . . . I hope she can save you.")

  
  


**~*~*~/*\ Oracle Star Hotline** **/*\~*~*~**

  
  


The front door opens and Wufei steps out. Sally leans on the doorframe with a satisfied on her face. Wufei straitens his collar and turns to her.

  
  


"So . . . same time tomorrow?" She says rather pleased with herself. He glares at her.

  
  


"Yes . . . same time." He turns to leave when she stops him.

  
  


"How did you get rid of the braided baka?"

  
  


"I set him up on a date with the girl."

  
  


"Hilde?"

  
  


"I guess . . . " She glares at him, with her hands on her hips.

  
  


"How dare you! How _could_ you? She . . . she doesn't need a guy like _him_!"

  
  


"No. But he may need a girl like her." He smiles when he sees Sally's confused face. He nods his head and leaves.

  
  


******~/*\~**

  
  


Duo taps on the door to the dark medical room. He pokes his head in and scans the area. In the center of the room is a bed and on that bed is the sleeping form of Hilde. He steps in with flowers behind his back. He stealthily crosses over to her, not making a sound. Duo takes some time to look at her. He can't help but smile. "She's so cute . . . " He says softly. Hilde looks like a lost child. She has one hand close to her face while the other lays just under her chin. Her breathing is soft and steady. A curl is draped over her eyes. Duo moves the silk like curl gently away and at the same time he strokes her face. When his finger reaches her chin, he pulls back sharply.

  
  


"Dammit Duo! You can't do this!" He sighs and turns to a chair near by. There he sits in the dark, waiting for sleeping beauty to awake.

  
  


**~*~*~/*\** An Hour Later **/*\~*~*~**

  
  


Hilde sits on a rock in a field of sunflowers. The sky is a magnificent blue that makes the yellow pedals of the sunflowers radiant. There is a soft breeze and a sweet smell. Hilde hugs her knees and takes in the wonderful view, smell and feeling. The field of sunflowers seems to never end and there is nothing else around her, except the rock she is sitting on. A butterfly passes by her. She smiles and turns her head to follow it. The butterfly moves behind her so she turns around only to be scared out of her mind . . . In front of her are two women. They are both in a white gown that seems to glow. One is a blond. The other has hair as black as night. Both have no expression. 

  
  


"Y-You!" She says as she looks upon the two murdered girls.

  
  


"Help us . . . avenge us . . . " They speak as one.

  
  


"What? How!"

  
  


"Please . . . " They reach out for her. Hilde tries to back away. "Please . . . " Soon the girls turn to look like they did when the murder left them.

  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hilde screams. She jumps off the rock and turns to run . . . however, she can't run fast. The shy becomes red as white clouds race across it. The sunflowers start to drip blood as they felt to the ground. Hilde struggles to run. She is no longer in a field of sunflowers but in an ocean of blood. The blood is thick and hard to move in. The two girls come up to her. She tries to fight them off but is being pulled under. The girls hold Hilde up as something grabs her ankle. "AAAAAAAAAA! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hilde claws at the arms holding at her. She grabs a hand and bits down hard.

  
  


"HEY!" Yells a male's voice. This voice wakes her up. She looks up to a set of purple eyes. Duo. He is rubbing his right hand. "Man Hilde, I was only trying to help!"

  
  


"Sorry . . . I . . . had a bad dream." She says softly.

  
  


"No kidding." He turns to the chair he was sitting on and picks up the flowers. "Here, I got you these." Hilde smiles and takes them.

  
  


"Why, thank you." 

  
  


**~/*\~**

  
  
  
  


Across the building stands a man in black. He has on a pair of glasses on so he can see into Hilde's room. He grips them tightly as he sees Duo give her the flowers. He puts them down and plans a great death for the braided detective. He shakes his head and returns to gaze at Hilde. A creepy smile crosses over his lips. He laughs a bit and reaches down in his pocket. The man pulls out a yellow peace of paper, paper from a phone book, and unfolds it.

  
  


"Hilde . . . my dear, hope you come home soon. Don't want to keep your guests waiting!" He laughs as he heads for her home.

  
  
  
  


**~*~*~/*\** **Hilde's Apartment** **/*\~*~*~**

  
  


Duo opens the door with is gun ready. He sticks his head in and makes sure the place is safe.

  
  


"Alright, it's safe." Hilde rolls her eyes as she enters.

  
  


"There really is no need for this. You don't have to do this." She heads toward her dark kitchen, unaware of the unwanted visitor that lurks in the shadows. She is about to enter when Duo grabs her arm.

  
  


"Look Hilde, I know you don't trust me but you really don't have a choice. I maybe the only one that believes you. Besides, it's not safe. This killer must know who you are if he were able to attack you in the park. For all we know, he could be here now!"

  
  


"I . . . uh . . . sorry. I have a hard time trusting people. You're right. I should be more careful."

  
  


"Look, I can stay here if you want." He says nervously. "You have a nice couch, I could sleep there . . . and uh . . . " He rubs the back of his neck. Hilde lightly laughs.

  
  


"Thanks but no thanks Mr. Maxwell."

  
  


"Duo. Call me Duo."

  
  


"Sure, Duo. But I really don't think that would be necessary. Thank you." She heads to open the door for him. Duo sighs as walks out the door. He turns around quickly before she closes the door. 

  
  


"Are you sure? I didn't check the whole house . . . "

  
  


"It's ok Duo." She is about to close the door when Duo stops it. He pushes the door open and steps back in.

  
  


"I won't be able to sleep tonight unless I know for sure this place is safe." Hilde sighs and closes the door. Duo starts looking around the room. Hilde leans on the door and crosses her arms over her chest. Duo heads down the hall and to her room. He looks around and smiles at the stuff animals that line her windowpane. Once he sees that things are clear he heads toward the kitchen.

  
  


"Anything Duo?" She says. He turns to look at her as he reaches into the kitchen to find a light switch. 

  
  


"Everything seems ok babe. Just have to look at the kitchen, then I'll be done and out of your hair." Hilde touched her hair when he mentioned 'hair'. 

  
  


"Since my room seems safe, I'll be there." She leaves for her room. Duo nods as he enters the dark kitchen. He couldn't find the light switch. Duo didn't know that the killer was waiting for him with a big kitchen knife. The killer lifts the knife above his head and is ready to make his kill.

  
  


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Duo runs out of the kitchen and into Hilde's room. He has his gun ready and looks around for any danger. He doesn't see Hilde, until she backs out of her bathroom. Duo runs to her and takes her in her arms as he points the gun in the bathroom. Nothing. Hilde is burrowing her head in his chest as she laughs/ cries. Duo lowers his gun as he sees nothing. She is holding onto his shirt tightly. Duo hugs her, after he puts his gun away. 

  
  


"Hilde? What's wrong?"

  
  


"I . . . sniff . . . sorry." She laughs. "It was a mouse . . . I'm sorry. Guess I'm really out of it huh?"

  
  


"Man Hilde, I was ready to kill someone!" He hugs her tighter. Hilde stops and looks up at him. He is looking into the bathroom. She blushes and smiles. 

  
  


("He's really handsome. It's so nice to be in his arms . . . ") She rests her head on his chest and sighs. She takes in a deep breath. ("Hmmm . . . nice. Maybe I should let him stay? No, I can't. He needs to go . . . but . . . I don't want him too.") She looks back up at him and sees he is staring at her. They two gaze at each other for sometime. They are both lost in the emotions that are building in them that they don't realize that their faces are only inches away from each other.

  
  


"Stay." She says in a whisper. The only thing that comes from Duo is a soft 'Ok'. They kiss, not caring about the little voices in their heads that are demanding them to stop. Hilde moves her arms around his neck and pulls him deeper into the kiss. This kiss, that started out sweet, turns quickly into a heated passionate kiss. Hilde is so lost in the feeling and need for him that she doesn't realize that she in now on her bed, nor does Duo. The kiss is broken for air. They take sometime to look into each others eyes, making sure this is what the other wants. Seeing that it is, they continue their kiss, unaware of the figure in the door way. The killer turns around and leaves.

  
  


"Another day." He says as he lightly closes the door, so not to disturb the lovers.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well? Did you like? 

Sorry for it taking so long...summer school! __ Grrrrr!

Oh, well. Review and I will write faster!

Please? *Sniff* Sniff* ;_;

R&R


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

  
  
  
  
  
  


It is now morning and Duo stands in Hilde's kitchen. He pours himself a cup of orange juice and lets it sit as he gathers his thoughts. He sighs as he thinks about last night . . . He never intended to sleep with Hilde but he doesn't regret it. In fact, he is rather calm about the whole thing. Duo laughs as he thinks about Wufei's reaction if he ever found out. ("That guy needs to lighten up.") Duo shakes his head and takes a sip of his drink. As he lifts the glass to his lips his eye's catch something. He slowly puts the glass on the counter as he looks to the back door that is to his left. The doorknob is slightly pointing down at an angle. He is about to take a closer look when he hears a gasp. Duo turns around to see Hilde standing in the doorway holding her white sheets. She has a look of pure shock as she stands there in her pink plush bathrobe. Duo smiles at her and just as he is about to say hello his eyes spot something red on her white sheets. Duo pails as he remembers that last night was her first night . . . Guilt rushes over him as he tries to think of a way to say he was sorry but Hilde quickly covers the spot up and heads toward the washer that is down the hall.

  
  


"Hilde . . . " He says softly as he leaves the kitchen after her. 

  
  


"I...didn't think you'd still be here. When I woke up" She took a small pause. "Alone." She says 'alone' very softly, almost a whisper. She smiles as she puts her sheets in the washing machine.

  
  


"I wouldn't do that to you." Duo rubs his neck. "I... ("Man . . . what do you say in a time like this?") I'm sorry."

  
  


"I'm not." She says quickly. He looks at her and can't help but smile.

  
  


"Then neither am I." They stand there for sometime as a peaceful silence takes over. Then, without warning, the washing machine goes off. Duo jumps and then starts to laugh at his own nervousness. Hilde is bent over with her hands on her knees. Her shoulders rise and fall at an alarming rate. Duo relaxes and kneels in front of her.

  
  


"Hilde? You ok?" He says as he laughs. He rests a hand on her shoulder thinking that her current state is due to the fact that she was also startled by the washing machine. However, her cold temperature tells him otherwise. "Hilde? Are you ok?" He says startled by her lack of warmth. Hilde lets out a sob and falls into his arms. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck as she lets a river of tears to flow.

  
  


"Oh God Duo. He's here. He's HERE!" She cries. Duo wraps his arms around her waist.

  
  


"The killer? Did you see him?" He frees one hand to pull out his gun.

  
  


"I see . . . him . . . " An image flashes before her of the killer hiding in the bushes that are outside her home. He is holding a baseball bat. Then she sees "You . . . your leaving my home and he's . . . he's" Her sobs take over her voice and Duo can't make out what she is saying.

  
  


"He's what Hilde? What is he doing?" He says as he rubs her back to calm her down.

  
  


"He's going to kill you!" She grabs the collar of his shirt. "Duo . . . you can't go . . . Don't go! He's here! Waiting for you to . . . to leave!"

  
  


**L1**

  
  


The president of L1 sits in his study staring at the television. His wife, Relena, sits on the bay window behind him. She portrays the image of a broken purslane doll who has been put there by their cruel owner. She was lifeless. The man she loves is going to die and there is nothing she can do to save him. No, the president is in no danger, it is Hero Yuy whose life is one the line. Relena holds back a sob as she thinks of her lost lover. Her husband hears this and smiles. He knows, he knows that Hero is innocent. He even knows who the killer is. Yet, here he sits, not raising a finger to help this innocent man from an impending doom.

  
  


"What's the matter my dear? Crying over your little lover?" He says, amused by her sudden intake of breath.

  
  


"How did . . . "

  
  


"I know?" He says cutting her off. He turns his chair around to face Relena. "I know. And I . . . " He stands up and walks over to her. He pins her up against the window hard, causing her to gasp in pain. "Will NOT let you ruin my image just because you can't keep your legs close!" Relena closes her eyes in hopes that she can escape this nightmare.

  
  


"We interrupt this broadcast for a special news report. Today, James Jackson was arrested for the murders of Jessica Hunter and Clair Stipe." An image of the killer caused Relena's husband to let go of her. He walks over to the television stun to see the man he had hoped to never see again. "He was intercepted by detective Duo Maxwell . . . " 

  
  


"Dammit, **_dammit_**!" He says as he storms out of the room. Relena slowly gets off the windowpane and walks over to the television. There she sees a bruised Duo and a very badly beaten James Jackson. 

  
  


"He will go on trial sometime next week for the killings . . . " Relena sits down in her husband's seat and wonders why he was so upset to see this. ("Since when did he care about the earth?") Relena stands up and heads after her husband . . . She was going to get to the bottom of this.

  
  
  
  


**The Next Day . . . In the Chambers of Judge Barton**

  
  


"Mr. Jackson. Could you please explain your connection to Miss Hilde?" Says his lawyer. 

  
  


"Yes Miss Dorothy." He says softly. "I...well you see, I met Hilde at a coffee shop. Well, more like I ran into her. We never said anything but when I saw her I knew I . . . I knew she was someone special. I knew I had to find everything about her. She became my obsession. I followed her around, I'll admit that, but I never killed anyone!" Hilde sat there staring at the man with her arms crossed. She was disgusted at this weak attempt to sound like some love sick fool. 

  
  


"Why were you at her house?" 

  
  


"I...saw her with detective Maxwell. You see . . . " James turns to the judge. "I'm from L1." Duo's eyes opened up to that. He stares at the man . . . desperately trying to place him in his mind. ("Why does that make my warning bells go off?") Then it hits him . . . ("This . . . it's like what Hero went through. He's the killer! James Jackson is the L1 killer! Not Hero!")

  
  


"And I know that Mr. Maxwell is known for being a charmer and someone who use women. I didn't want Hilde to be taken advantage of . . . so . . . "

  
  


"So you followed her home to make sure she was safe?" Says Dorothy. James nods and Dorothy smiles. "Now tell me. Does this sound like a man who wants to kill? He is just some poor fool who fell in love with the wrong girl. A girl who is a former prostitute!" She says as she points to Hilde. Hilde does nothing. She won't let Dorothy get under her skin. "A girl who is a disgrace to our city! She is city trash! And she pulled this poor man in her web . . . "

  
  


"You no NOTHING of my life! I am none of those things!" Yells Hilde as she came to her own defense. Duo places a hand on her shoulder and makes her sit. He then whispers something in her ear, telling her to calm down.

  
  


"I believe that we should end this here and not waste any city money on this case. " Says Dorothy smugly.

  
  


"I beg to differ my dear. I believe that this man has all the qualities of the killer." Says Quatre. He opens his suitcase and pulls out a file. "You see. Mr. Jackson has been in a mental hospital for thirteen years, ever since he tried to kill his mother. This man was released three years ago on terms that he stay on his medication. I believe he has not done that."

  
  


"You don't know that! You are making an . . . "

  
  


"My dear, the evidence in clearly shown. Do a drug test to see if he has been taking his drugs and search his house." The judge takes the file and looks it over. He places it down on his desk and looks to Hilde.

  
  


"Do you have anything to say?"

  
  


"Yes . . . " She didn't know if it where wise to tell about the visions. So instead she tells about the time in the park. "He attacked me in the park. He tried to kill me!" She says.

  
  


"Do you have and proof that it was him?"

  
  


"No . . . But I know it was him! The man had the same voice and hair . . . "

  
  


"HA!" Says Dorothy. "What? Are you saying that my client is the only blonde in the city?"

  
  


"I SAW it happened! I saw everything!" Hilde hides her face in her hands and she cries. "They won't leave me alone! Every night they cry! They cry for peace . . . they won't leave me alone . . . " Her voice is soft and filled with pain as the images of the dead girls cloud her mind.

  
  


"Who are they?" Says Quatre, transfixed by Hilde's story.

  
  


"The girls he KILLED! They won't rest, I won't rest until he is put away! Please! You have to believe me!" She pleas to the judge.

  
  


"She works for a "Psychic Hotline"." Says Dorothy with disgust. Hilde glares at her. 

  
  


"All right. Here is my decision. I will not hold Mr. Jackson on charges of murder. But I will ok the tests and the search. So Mr. Jackson, don't leave the city."

  
  


"Oh. I won't." He smiles.

  
  


**Outside . . . **

  
  


"Oh Duo!" Hilde hugs him as she cries. Duo hugs her protectively and they stay like that for sometime.

  
  


"Hilde . . . " Duo speaks suddenly up. "It's ok. Shh. Don't cry babe. Come on. Everything will be ok."

  
  


"NO! I won't be ok! It won't stop until he is put away forever! I will forever be plagued by those girls cries for justice!" Hilde's hold on Duo tightens. "Make it stop Duo . . . " She says softly. "Please make it all go away." Duo rubs her back and her crying is subdued.

  
  


"I'm going to try babe." He takes a deep breath and lets his mind wonder back to Hero. He has to get back to L1 but he can't leave Hilde here. "Hilde."

  
  


"Yes." She looks up to him.

  
  


"Come with me."

  
  


"What?" She says, a little confused.

  
  


"Come with me to L1. I think I may know how . . . "

  
  


"DUO MAXWELL!" Yells an all too familiar voice. Wufei. "What the hell are you doing?"

  
  


"Hi Wu-man!" He says as he turns around to face Wufei.

  
  


"I saw you on the television! What the**_ hell_**__ are you doing?"

  
  


"You just now realized that I have not been with you? Boy Wufei. That's really sad!" He laughs.

  
  


"Listen you! Une will want a full report on this and she will want to know why we didn't work together! Who the hell is she?" He says pointing to the girl hugging Duo's arm. "It's that girl! What the . . . Maxwell! If you did what I think you did, I'll . . . "

  
  


"That's none of your business!" Duo shouts out. Wufei takes a step back.

  
  


"I don't care anyway! Besides, you have bigger problems!"

  
  


"Bigger problems?"

  
  


"Yes, like the president of L1! I don't know what you did but he is pissed!"

  
  


"What the hell? I met the guy only once! That was three years ago when I was part of the security team for one of his parties. And he was a Senator then!"

  
  


"Well, he wants to talk to you"

  
  


"Good. That gives me a reason to go there. Come on Hilde." He takes her hand and heads off.

  
  


"What? Why are you taking her?" Says Wufei as he follows them.

  
  


"She goes where**_ I_** go! That killer is free and I _won't_ let him land a hand on her!" He says, almost growling, as he grabs Wufei's jacket. Wufei nods and Duo lets go. "Lets go." And he takes off running down the street with Wufei right behind. Hilde takes off after them and finds it hard to keep up. She is about to yell at them and tell them to slow down when an image flashes before her. An image of a blonde . . . 

  
  


"Dorothy . . . " She says silently as the vision unravels before her. Hilde sees her being thrown to the floor and kicked. Tears fill Hilde's eyes as she see the girl's life being beaten out of her. "No . . . please God no . . . "

  
  


"Penny for your thoughts . . . " Says a chilling voice. Hilde turns around but before she can see him or even scream, something comes crashing down on her head. Hilde's limp body falls to the ground and the figure picks her up and disappears in the shadows . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"I won't do it . . . " Says a faint voice of a little girl. Hilde slowly opens her eyes and finds that she is face down in the grass. She tries to get up but every part of her body feels like lead.

  
  


"You have no choice!"Says a male's voice.

  
  


"NO! Why should I? What do you want with Miss Relena anyway?" Hilde manages to get up.

  
  


"That voice . . . " She says as she hears the males voice again. "Jackson . . . " She growls. "You son-of-a-bitch. A child . . . A CHILD?" She yells as she hears the little girls voice again . . . Hilde tires to focus when she didn't get a response from anyone. It was too dark . . . however a soft light shines behind her . . . she turns to face the light and to her horror she sees the . . . 

  
  


"Earth?" With her vision back Hilde turns around to see James with a little girl. He is pulling at her and pointing at the building in front of them. Hilde tries to run to the little girl's age but she can't move . . . 

  
  


"I won't go!" Says the little girl. She is in a pink dress and looks no older than thirteen. Hilde looks toward the building and sees that it is round and has many plants like a green house. Inside she sees Relena Smith and her husband Dale Smith. Next to them is a man with brown hair and green eyes . . . Then Hilde sees Duo. He is laughing and pulling at his collar.

  
  


"DUO!!!" She yells. Nothing. Not even James and the girl respond to her yells. Hilde comes to the conclusion that this is a dream. She is helpless and has no choice but to watch and see what will happen. Hilde sees the girl kick James and makes a break for it but he is too fast. He throws her to the starts to beat her . . . Hilde closes her eyes as she hears the girl's cries for help.

  
  


"Why God? Why? Why do I have to see this? What good will this do? I already know he's sick. Why must I watch her die? She's just a child . . . a child!" She yells to the sky, tears streaming down her face.

As her sobs become less, Hilde can hear the sound of someone digging. She sees James digging a hole. At his feet is the little girl, lifeless. Hilde has never let herself say she hates someone . . . she tries to avoid that feel but right now she won't hold back. Hate consumes her for that man . . . no monster. He is the symbol of everything evil and Hilde will stop at nothing to avenge those he killed. Hilde looks at James and sees him kick the girl in the hole.

  
  


"Uhhh . . . " Came the sound of the little girl. ("She's still alive? He's going to bury her ALIVE?") Hilde tries with all her might to run over there and kick his ass but she still can't move. Hilde screams as James starts to fill the hole. ("Why isn't anyone seeing this?") She thinks about the people in the party. If only one could look out the window and see this . . . Just then, Dale Smith looks out the window. He looks right at James. Dale tries to make out what he sees, James is in the shadows which make it hard to see him. Dale just smiles and turns away from the window pulling his wife with him. Suddenly Hilde's vision becomes foggy and she can no longer see. She falls to the ground, tears spent, and sits there lifeless. She stays like that until the fog lifts and she sees the same place put without people. The dome is dark and it is night time. The only light is from the moon and a flashlight . . . James. He has a shovel and a cloth bag with him.

  
  


"Lets see . . . I think she is over here." He starts to dig until he uncovers the girl's body. "You caused me a lot of trouble. You know that? Everything would have been alright if you had just lured Mrs. Smith out here so I could kill her! I wouldn't have to worry about the police or her husband!" He drops the bag in with the girl and starts to refill it. "Oh well, at least you can help me and hide this stuff for me. Don't want to be caught with their stuff! They might think I killed them! HAHAHAHA." He laughs as he pats the ground with the shovel and disappears. Slowly, Hilde starts to wake up . . . She is happy the nightmare is over and tries to get up . . . However, a sharp pain in her wrists and ankles hold her down. Hilde opens her eyes and tries to scream but her voice is stopped by her gag. She finds that she is in a small room with no furniture except for a lava lamp in a corner near the door. There is only one window and that is behind her. Outside she can hear the sound of rain. 

  
  


"This isn't the address you gave the police." Says a voice. ("Dorothy! She's still alive . . . ")

  
  


"I have many homes my dear." He says calmly. Hilde again tries to get up but can't. Her head is heavy and she can tell that she must be drugged. With her hands and feet tied, there seem like there is nothing she could do to help. But Hilde isn't the one to give up. She uses all her power to force her legs against the wall behind her. 

  
  


Bang.

  
  


"What was that?" Says Dorothy.

  
  


"What was what?"

  
  


Bang.

  
  


"That!"

  
  


"Oh, must be my sister in the other room. Let me go check on her."

  
  


Bang. Bang. Bang.

  
  


The door opens and lighting crashes down, filling the dark room with light. For a moment Hilde could see James clear as day. He closes the door and kneels next to her.

  
  


"Hilde, Hilde." He shakes his head. "Being a bad girl now are we? Maybe you need some more sedative to calm you down." He pulls out a needle and gives her another shot of a sedative. Hilde's world becomes dizzy and sleep threatens to over take her. He pats her head and gives her a kiss on the forehead. "Now be a good girl . . . This won't take long." He says darkly. Then he leaves closing the door. Again lighting crashes down, filling the room with light. Hilde gets her first glimpse of the room. The walls are covered with pictures of girls . . . girls Hilde knows as the ones in her dreams and many others. Also on the walls are nails that hold rings, bracelets and other object, all belonging to the girls in the pictures. Hilde turns her head away as another flash of light fills the room . . . this time she sees the wall behind her. On that wall were pictures of HER! 

  
  


Crash! Bang . . . came sounds from the other room. A muffled cry is heard . . . ("Dorothy! He's killing her!") Hilde tries to get up but the drug lays heavy on her. She won't let him take another . . . 

  
  


"I...won't . . . let . . . " Her words are forced from her mouth as the sound of the fight outside becomes more violent. "I won't let him WIN!" Suddenly the effects of the drug are gone. Somehow Hilde has found a new strength and it using it to free her wrists. She can no longer her any sounds but under the door she can see a light. Now it's gone . . . there it is again. Hilde wonders what he is doing but first she frees herself. She frees her wrists and unties her feet. Surprisingly the drug no longer has an effect on her. Hilde creeps up to the door, but before going out she grabs the glass bottle of the lava lamp. ("Dammit! It's hot!") She says as she put is down. Hilde takes off her shirt and wraps it around the lamp. Then she exits the room. She stands in a short hall way . . . it is dark but she can see someone sitting in a chair.

  
  


Flash. 

  
  


A light goes off and to Hilde's horror she sees that the person in the chair is Dorothy, She is bloody and look like she isn't breathing. Around the corner she can see a foot . . . ("James . . . ")

  
  


"Come on Dorothy love . . . lets see a big smile!" Flash. 

  
  


("He's taking pictures! Good, then he won't expect me.") To give him no chance of some waring Hilde runs down the hall and when she gets to the end she swings the glass lamp around the corner . . . hitting James square in the face.

  
  


"AAAAAAAAA!" He rolls on the ground as he holds his broken nose in place. "You bitch!" He is about to get up but Hilde kicks him in the jaw.

  
  


"I will make you suffer for the things you did!" She screams as she picks him up. Hilde doesn't know how she got this strong, it's as if she has the strength of many others fighting with her. She slams him against the wall and there she starts to punch him over and over until he falls limp to the floor. The moment he falls and hits the ground a wave of pain washes over her . . . the drug just kicked back into effect. But before she let the drug take over to stumbled to the phone and dialed 911 . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

  
  


O_O I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for this coming so late! And I am sorry of it being dark...(Well, not really) I got a job and I have been doing summer school! Also, my Aunt called yesterday to tell me that her kitty just died! WHAAAAAAAA! I loved that kitty! Sniff o WHAAAAA! I'm going to miss that fur ball! Anyway, I know I told some of you that this will be the last chapter...sorry, it isn't. I need to rest. -_-; Well, I hope you like this...please review or EMAIL me! 

  
  


[Psychokitty83@hotmail.com][1]

  
  


Thanks to all who review! 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

   [1]: mailto:Psychokitty83@hotmail.com



	8. Chapter 7

**Oracle**

  
  
  
  
  
  


A warm blanket of sunshine covers Hilde's body as she sleeps. The tickling of soft grass under her brings Hilde to the realization that she is in a field. Despite the comfortable bed her surroundings make for her weary body, Hilde's logic side of her mind can't help but be startled. She should not be here, a place like this is only described by those who have ventured through the house of death and back. 

  
  


"It has been years since I have felt so at peace." Says Hilde to her logical side to provide some sort of comfort. She slowly sits up to take in her surroundings . . . An endless field of sunflowers. A magnificent blue sky . . . a soft breeze. A sweet smell in the air . . . Suddenly the her mind is bombarded with memories of her past experience with a place like this and that peaceful feeling flees, being replaced by fear. She stands up and turns around to face what she thought would be the victims of James Jackson but instead finds herself in the same spot where she saw James kill the little girl. 

  
  


"No . . . " She says in a shaking voice. 

  
  


Hilde backs away but a hand stops. Then several hands brace themselves on her back as they lead her to the grave of the little girl. Hilde digs her heels in the ground and tries to turn away . . . but the hands are gentle and almost caring so she can't help but go with them. Hilde glances behind her to see the victims of James Jackson. They are guiding her and are all dressed in a white, almost glowing, gown. Their faces are smiling and full of life.

  
  


"Thank you . . . " They say together. Hilde can only nod. They soon stop at the spot where the girl lays. 

  
  


"Save her . . . please . . . " 

  
  


"How?" Says Hilde as she kneels down to the grave. 

  
  


She places a hand on the ground and does a silent prayer for the little girl. Hilde strokes the grave as if it where the girls face . . . but . . . when her hand moves a red liquid bubbles up. The girls move back and hold each other as the red liquid rushes up. Hilde falls back as she watches in horror.

  
  


"Dear God . . . it's blood!" 

  
  


"Save her!" Yell the girls. 

  
  


Suddenly the ground rumbles and bursts open as a fountain of blood emerges. Hilde watches the fountain rise higher and higher in the air. As the blood moves up, it takes shape of a dragon, never losing its liquid form.

  
  


"SAVE HER!" Scream the girls as the little girl materializes. 

  
  


She is chained to the neck of the dragon and around her neck is the bag James buried with her. The dragon opens its mouth to the sky and lets out a horrible scream . . . an unearthly sound that rips at the soul. The beast rushes down on Hilde. She can only cover face with her arms as it crashes down on her, swallowing her up. Hilde can't breathe, can't think as she is pulled down deeper in an ocean. When all seems lost, gentle hand's grab her and pull her up . . . the girls. They are standing on a rock and pull Hilde up. She takes a minute to catch her breath. A moment passes and Hilde is ready. She looks around and sees that the dragon had turned her dream world into an ocean of blood and this rock is her only salvation.

  
  


"How can I save her?" She says to the girls in front of her. 

  
  


The point behind her . . . they point to the ocean. Hilde turns to see what they want and just below them she can see movement. At first she thought it to be a snake but as it crept closer she saw it to be the dragon with the girl. The beast circles them . . . taunts them with its prize . . . the little girl. 

  
  


"The bag!" Hilde says, a light of hope_ finally_ making a show. "If I get the bag then I can save her! Tell me! Am I right?" She says with excitement. Nothing from the girls. Hilde turns to face them but sees nothing . . . she is in the dark, alone. "Hello?" Suddenly her body is shocked with a painful force. Hilde grabs her heart and bends over as another shock crashes over her. Voices fill her world. They are hard to hear but not their tone . . . fear. "Stop it . . . " She yells as she is hit again. "I can't do it!"

  
  


"You have to Hilde! Come on! Wake UP!" ("That voice . . . ") Hilde uses all her strength to force her eyes opens.

  
  


"Duo?" She says to the frantic man next to her. He had two nurse holding his arm. Duo gave her a big grin and was freed from the nurses grips. A doctor is then helped off the floor by the two nurses. He glares at Duo as one hand covers his right eye. 

  
  


"Lady, you need to control your husband." Growls the doctor as a nurse gives him an ice pack to go over his bruised eye. 

  
  


"He's not my husband." Says in a soft voice as she plays with her fingers.

  
  


"What? Then why did you hit me?"

  
  


"You didn't give me a straight answer! When I ask 'How is she doing.' You _don't_ say . . . 'Good enough that she is alive!'" Hilde laughs at the two but then she remembered her dream.

  
  


"Duo!" She says as she sits up. "We have to go to L1! We have to go NOW!" She yells as she pulls on his sleeve. The doctor nods to the two nurses and each move to Hilde sides. Duo shakes his head and looks at her sorrowfully.

  
  


"Can't do that babe. You almost died tonight." He slowly pushes her back down on the bed. Hilde shakes her head and tries to get up but the nurses pull her down. 

  
  


"NO! I have to save her! I can save your friend! I can prove that he didn't kill those girls!" Duo took a step back from her to let her words sink in. "Duo . . . " She says pleading. 

  
  


"You're not going any where miss." Says a cold voice. Wufei. "Yo have some explaining to do."

  
  


"Explaining?" 

  
  


"Yes, like why we found you almost dead with two others . . . "

  
  


"Others! I forgot about them!" She says cutting Wufei off. "How is she? And what about James?"

  
  


"James may not live the night. His face and ribs were beaten. Someone hit him really hard in the face with a lava lamp."

  
  


"I know. I did it." She says as a matter-of-fact. The two detectives look at each other and the doctor laughs.

  
  


"That is some trick Miss Hilde. Because when we found you, you were suffering from heart failure, We almost lost you."

  
  


"You had too much of a sedative in your system." Duo says.

  
  


"Well, I did it. I don't regret it! Now tell me about Dorothy!"

  
  


"She is in the same state as James." Says Quatre as he enters the room. "I just came from there." He walks up to Hilde and hands her a folder. "I was intrigued by what you said early on." Quatre, as if he were a lifelong friend, smiles at Hilde. "So I did some digging and found this." He taps the fold. Hilde silently opens the fold. Everyone moves in for a closer look. All that is contained in the folder is a sheet of paper. Hilde looks at Quatre with a confused look. "Read it." He simple states as Hilde begins to read. Her eyes become wide and she smiles. 

  
  


"Come on Duo! We have work to do on L1!" She says as she throws her covers off her and pulls out her IV. With the folder in one hand and the other on Duo's sleeve, Hilde makes a break for the exit. However, she would have gotten out if only Duo hadn't stopped. "Duo?"

  
  


"Hilde. Must I remind you that you ALMOST died tonight?"

  
  


"It doesn't matter! You want to save your friend then lets go!"

  
  


"Uh . . . Hilde?" 

  
  


"Yes?"

  
  


"You're not leaving!" Yells the doctor. He grabs Hilde's arm. "You're still under my . . . care." He pauses as he looks into a sea of midnight blue, where in its depth lies a strong will of a woman who won't be told 'no'. Sighing in defeat, the doctor let go of her arm and let her walk out with Duo right behind her.

  
  


**The Next Day . . . **

  
  


"Ladies and Gentlemen. We come here today to reopen the L1 Conservatory as the Dale Smith Conservatory. In honor of Dale Smith who . . . " Dale Smith smiles as he the man speaks. This type of publicity will get him in office for another year. He looks to his wife and frowns. 

  
  


"Smile dear." He whispers to her. His voice is low and soft but the hard pinch to her arm represents his harshness. Things are falling into place. He will win another election and finally get rid of James Jackson and Hero Yuy. All he has to do now is get rid of his wife. Dale could divorce her but that would mean he isn't perfect. He has to kill her. It is the only way she can get out! 

  
  


**In a Hotel on L1**** . . . **

  
  


"Ok . . . lets go over this again." Says Duo as he sits on the bed that Hilde is laying on. 

  
  


"I already explained it to you Duo! Why go over again?"

  
  


"Hilde. Maybe you don't understand this but up here on the colonies, you don't say that the president is behind a hole chain of murders! He is a powerful man!"

  
  


"He is not above the law Duo." She says with a stern voice.

  
  


"I know . . . it's just that . . . " He looks over at the folder that Quatre had given them. "This here shows that Dale Smith signed James Jackson out of the mental ward with no reason as to why. And you are saying that if you can dig up a body in some place that you don't know, you can prove that Dale Smith sighed him out to kill his wife." Duo takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his bangs. "That's a lot. You need to be careful!" 

  
  


"Duo . . . thanks." She says has she strokes his face. "Thanks for believing in me. Now all I ask is that you believe me to the end. Please?" Duo pulls her into a hug and kisses the top of her head.

  
  


"Ok. What can I do?"

  
  


"Tell me when and where you were at Dales party."

  
  


**Back at the Hospital . . . **

  
  


"Hey Janet? Did we move that girl down in room 208?"

  
  


"208?"

  
  


"Yeah, the girl who was attacked by that psycho earlier."

  
  


"Let me look . . . No. She should be there, why?"

  
  


"Well, because she isn't."

  
  


**L1 . . . **

  
  


Relena stands next to her husband and wishes a meteor would come crashing down and kill her. In less than twelve hours the man she loves and has always loved will die. She looks at the Governor and his wife and other leaders of the colony. If only she could find away to save him . . . Relena sighs and starts looking at the people in the crowd. All the same people . . . nothing but the same faces of people who want to see their leaders close up and think to themselves . . . 'Hey cool! I voted for that guy!' All the same except for a little girl in a pink dress. A little girl holding a bag . . . 

  
  


**Oracle Star Hotline Headquarters . . . **

  
  


"Come on Wufei!" Yells Sally and the man on the floor.

  
  


"I don't have time for this woman! Let me go!" Sally smiles and pushes him down with her foot.

  
  


"I don't think so. You lost to me! Now pay up!"

  
  


"Damn you woman! Why can't I beat you!" He yells in frustration. 

  
  


"Hahaha! Kelly?"

  
  


"Yes Sally?" Says a blonde girl.

  
  


"Give me some rope."

  
  


"Yes Sally." Says Kelly as she leaves. Wufei looks at Sally and starts to become worried when she laughs.

  
  


**Few Minutes Later . . . **

  
  


"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yells Wufei from the other room. Kelly looks at her boss who is sipping some hot tea.

  
  


"That isn't fair."

  
  


"Why? He lost. If he didn't want to play then he shouldn't have said he was better than me. Humm. Better than me because I am a woman? HA! Who is weaker now?" She yells the closed door. Kelly shakes her head.

  
  


"It's still not fair."

  
  


"If he didn't like it then why is he coming back?" Sally says smugly. Over in the other room is Wufei tied to a chair. A tv set sits in front of him and the Chanel is 'We: A Chanel for Women.'

**L1 . . . **

  
  


Hilde stands at the black iron gates that surround the conservatory. Out in front of her is a grassy plain with one great oak tree that is close to her. The main body of the building is to her right and the entrance is just ahead. There she can see people and tv crews standing in the front. She can't see President Smith but his wife is in perfect view. Hilde takes some time to look at the woman and sees that her eyes are following something but there is no object leading her eyes . . . until . . . 

  
  


"Hilde?" Duo says as he sees her grab the iron gate. "Hilde!" She jumps over the fence and runs to . . . what? Duo can't tell. To him it looks like she is running toward Mrs. Smith but not to Hilde or Mrs. Smith. To them she is running to the little girl . . . 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"GET HER!" Yells a bodyguard as they see Hilde run toward them. Duo is about to jump the fence when a crowd of people push him up against the gate, making it impossible to move. Hilde doesn't care about anything . . . all that matter is the little girl. The bodyguards rush the her and pull her to the ground. Everyone watches as the men fight with her . . . to their surprise, she is winning. Hilde pushes the guards away from her and continues on her way. "Shoot her!" Yells someone. Who? No one could tell and no one cares because that was all that was needed for hell to break lose. Bullets went flying in Hilde's direction. Many were warnings, missing her, while others came to close. Finally a bullet hits her leg sending her to the ground. Duo yells for them to stop . . . to let her go but the screams from the people over shower him. Things calmed down when no movement from Hilde is seen. The guards slowly get up.

  
  


"Uhh . . . " Hilde lays in the same spot as her dream. She grabs the grass in her fists and tries to drag herself to that spot . . . to the little girl's grave.

  
  


"Please . . . help me . . . Hilde . . . help me!" Hilde looks up as best as she can and she can see the little girl. She is kneeling in front of her with bag in hand. "Please. Take this from me! I don't want to be his pawn . . . " Hilde can't help the tears that flow from her eyes.

  
  
  
  


**Back at the Hospital . . . **

  
  


Doctors and nurse run all over the hospital in search of the missing Dorothy. The woman they thought to be in a coma. They searched in every room that she may have gone too. But no one ever thought to look in room 304 . . . James Jackson's room.

  
  


The sound of rusted wheels can be heard in room 304 as and IV carrier is rolled in. The light wood door is gently shut as too not make a noise to wake James. He's awake but he can't, he won't open his eyes. For he knows . . . if he does he will look into the eyes of his fate . . . death.

  
  


"Wake up . . . " Says a dark voice. The words are spoken by one person but it rings as if many had spoken it. James gives in and opens his eyes. He sees the battered body of Dorothy. Her head is down with her hair shadowing her face giving her a dark presence. "Confess! Confess!" A frail hand grips his neck. James shakes his head 'no' as this is the first time he as ever felt fear . . . 

  
  


**L1 . . . **

  
  


Duo hangs his head down as the guards move to pick Hilde up. ("Why couldn't I help her?") 

  
  


"Look! She's moving!" Says a girl next to him. Duo looks up and sees the guards throw themselves on her . . . but it doesn't stop her . . . it won't! Relena steps toward them despite what the others around her say. Slowly her and many others walk up to the girl till the surround her. Everyone watches the girl claw her way toward what seems like Mrs. Smith until her one hand raises in the air and slams its self in the ground. There she starts to dig and dig as best as she can. An odd silence overcomes everyone as the watch Hilde try and dig at the ground. The guards even let up and the look at each other.

  
  


"What is she doing?" Whispers someone behind Duo. 

  
  


"Looks like she is digging!" Says another.

  
  


"Digging?" Says Duo. He pushes the people away from him and jumps over the gate. Duo runs to Hilde's side and isn't stopped by anyone. Dale Smith looks over his wife's shoulder.

  
  


**Back at the Hospital . . . **

  
  


"CONFESS DAMN YOU!" Screams Dorothy. This draw attention to some doctors outside. They try to enter but the door is locked. All they can to is hear the screams from the inside . . . 

  
  


**L1 . . . **

  
  


"What are you doing?" Says Relena. Hilde doesn't answer but keeps digging until a white stone can be seen. Duo join Hilde and together they dig to reveal the truth to the white stone.

  
  


"AAAAA!" Scream a woman as she hides her face from the scene. Relena and the guards join in and together they uncover the little girl and James's lost bag for everyone to see.

  
  


**Back at the Hospital . . . **

  
  


"CONFESS!"

  
  


"All right I DID IT! I KILLED THOSE GIRLS! I EVEN KILL THE ONES ON L1! I DID IT!" Dorothy smiles and sinks to the floor as the doctors rush in. When they enter, they see the lifeless body of Dorothy and can here the murmurings of a dying mans confession.

  
  


**L1 . . . **

  
  


Hilde, with the help of Duo, stands up to face Dale Smith. "Confess . . . " She growls at him. He steps back as she is lead closer to him. "Confess damn you!" The cameras flash and the tape is rolling. His whole career is at stake here but the look in Hilde's eyes is so strong that it can bring any wall down. 

  
  


Dale falls to the ground and cries. He never has seen this woman, he doesn't know who that body is but some how he knows what he has to confess . . . 

  
  


**One year later . . . **

  
  


Hilde places some flowers by Amy Markson's grave, the little girl. She smiles and looks up to the clear blue sky. All is at peace. The girls have been avenged and so the visions and nightmares have ended. Life is now perfect. Duo comes up to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek. He tells her it is time to go. She smiles at him and says one last good bye to Amy, Dorothy and the others who had their life taken from them by James Jackson. After a moment Hilde takes Duo's hand in her's and head out to start anew with their new found friends Sally, Wufei and Mr. and Mrs. Yuy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! o! I AM DONE! Well, I don't really like this ending but, eh? What can you do? Hope you like and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grrrrr! Please! I'm begging here! Also! If you did like this then read my other fanfics! Enjoy and Read ON! 


End file.
